


Kyoshi’s Nightklub

by Queerquest



Series: Kyalin oneshots [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bottom Lin, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gay Club, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, everybody thinks they are a couple, kya is a tease, kya makes dirty jokes, kyalin is canon, lin is stubborn and clueless, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: Kya convinces the chief of police to go out for drinks among other things.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145681
Kudos: 54





	Kyoshi’s Nightklub

Lin sat at her desk late into the night. She'd been sitting in that uncomfortable desk for hours as she finished every scrap of paperwork her infamous mother had piled onto her workload.Her seismic sense alerted her someone was standing just outside the door. By this time everyone would have been at their homes sleeping, she slowly went to the door ready to disable any threat.

Just as the door opened Lin whipped her cables out, trapping two small hands in shoddy makeshift cuffs she'd made in the tizzy. "Wow... who would have thought Lin Beifong is a little kinky" a small giggle rang out. The Earthbender groaned glancing up at who she already knew was there, her childhood bestfriend, and crush- Kya. "What are you doing here." She grumbled crossing her arms tightly. "I have work to do." Kya chuckled as she tried to work her way out of the restraints. "I was walking to the ferry when I saw the lights on and thought I'd pay my favorite officer a visit. Can you let me out now?" Lin stood there for a minute absolutely clueless until Kya lifted her hands and motioned at the metal cables wrapped around her hands. The officer gasped slightly realizing what she had done and quickly unwrapped them- making sure to be as gentle as possible. "Sorry. I kind of thought you were a criminal." Lin grimaced as heat rose to her cheeks.

Kya took notice of how nervous the officer seemed- she knew if she wanted to make a move, now was the time. "You should come get a drink with me" Lin huffed and motioned her hand towards the desk, Kya looked over to the mountain of paperwork and simply shrugged. "It'll be there tomorrow won't it? Come on, live a little! I'll payyy" Kya waved her wallet in the air. Lin knew she couldn't just miss out on a night of free drinks and Kya. Not when she was here after all these years- They had talked a little since the end of Harmonic Covergence but more so about buisness and such. "Okay, okay why not" even before Lin could change her mind the Waterbender tugged her arm and started pulling her out of the office. "Kya! I have to lock up!" she got answer from the taller woman who couldn't stop in fear that Lin would change her mind and return to the big stack of work if she released her.

The Earthbender quickly metalbent the lock to her office and made sure to do the same to the front entrance of the Republic City Police Station as she tried so keep up with Kya's wide strides down the streets of the city they grew up in. They passed small lots until Kya led them to the busier part of town where all the good bars and hangouts were. "You know for a big city cop you'd think Lin Beifong would be able to keep up with me." Lin rolled her eyes through heavy pants as Kya spotted her favorite bar. "I've never been able to keep up with you" the healer grabbed her hand. Slightly shocking the younger woman, although she wasn't mad. The feeling of Kya's soft hand clutched around her own was inherently and suprisingly comforting. "This place is huge. I don't want us getting seperated...again." Kya sighed. Much to her suprise Lin simply squeezed her hand and even let a small quiver take over her mouth forming an akward, genuine smile. Lin looked up at the sign

Kyoshi's Night Klub

"Holy shit- did she just take me to a gay nightclub" Lin thought to herself frantically. She'd be lying if she said the thought of things ending at her apartment with Kya on top of her... or vice versa didn't sound good. Definitely not something she expected though. The two made their way through the dense clouds of people laughing and downing alcohol. "This place is...intresting" Lin said as she conceringly watched a young man lap up a drink he spilt on the dirty floor. "Yeah..." Kya said as she turned to see what Lin was staring at. "Let's get up to the second floor- it's alot nicer up there." the Waterbender led her up a small flight of stairs where an usher stopped them. "Hey Kya! who's this?" The lanky middle aged man looked over to Lin with a nod of acknowledgement. "This is my...friend Lin. I'm taking her out for a night on the town." the man took a look at Lin with a suprised face, and stared back at Kya before busting out laughing. "Finally someone got a date!" He boomed as he rose his hands up into the air. "Lao! Kya over here got a date!" suddenly a sturdy average sized man walked over to the three. "Nice! It's about time." Lao said, patting the Waterbender on the back. A red hot blush could be seen on Lin's face and both men once again busted out laughing.

Kya turned to Lin to see why they were laughing so hard. "Lin, your face is-" she choked out through a broken giggle. The usher finally opened the door and Lin trued to recollect herself. All she could think about was how Kya never denied the fact they were on a date. She stared at the beautiful woman in front of her guiding them both to a table. Her hands were small and soft, leading up to long tan arms that connected to the rest of her body. Lin found her eyes resonating on every curve of her back and all the little movements her muscles made through the tight dress she'd worn. Lin had quickly regreted not dressing up that day, she'd simply worn a white tank top and black sweats than fit her figure loosely.

"Lin..." Kya said as she found a nice seat at the front of the bar for the two of them. The Metalbender kept staring into space, seemingly at nothing. "Lin! you okay? Earth to Linny?" Kya shouted as she waved her hand back and forth in front of her friend. Snapping Lin out of her daze. "Oh s- sorry... Wait- Linny? Really?" The earthbender had always been caught off guard by all the weird nicknames Kya would call her in their youth like linlin, officergrumps, and much more but this one had a nice ring to it. "Don't act all high and mighty. Deep down you like all the nicknames I give you." it was true. The two sat down on the bar seats as Kya signaled the bartender. "Be right there Kya... and new comer" The bartender wiggled her eyebrows at Kya before grabbing a tray of drinks and heading around to the other side of the building. "It's been too long Lin... I've been meaning to talk to you but things got so crazy with the civil war and then Unalaaq..." Lin placed her hand hand on top of her friends and sighed. "It happens... I probably would have avoided you anyways..."

"Why's that?" Kya said, slightly intrigued by the vauge statement. She could feel the tension in the room. Lin tried to come up with an answer, she couldn't just tell Kya how she really felt in an overcrowded bar in the middle of the night... could she? "I- well." Suddenly the bartender a younger woman in her mid-thirties with long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders walked over to them. "What can I get you two lovely ladies tonight, I see Kya brought some arm candy." Lin could spot a blush even through the healers dark brown complexion. "We'll start with two leg spreaders" Kya said. Lin glanced at her scrunching her face up in her normal grumpy way. Kya giggled, in more than twenty years that didn't change. "Two what?" Lin stuttered. "You heard me, don't be a prude there just drinks... Although I make them better. I'll have to show you sometime." Lin nearly choked on her own breath when the words registered. She realized Kya had been flirting this whole time.

"w- What" she stammered. "I mean I do work weekends here- best bartender on the eastside" The bartender on duty shouted from the other end of the table all about how this was false but Lin couldn't see it being untrue. She quickly came back over and set the drinks on the counter. Lin picked it up taking a swig only to be suprised the the mix of bitter and sweetness in the bubbly drink, the overwhelming taste of alcohol took over. "Too strong?" Kya asked as she noticed her friends face tense as she tasted the liquid. "Definitely more than I'm used too." she sighed happily. "This has been fun." Lin whispered softly as she leaned into the Waterbender's ear. "We're just getting started. I'm not letting you off easy" Kya grinned.

"You're evil!" Lin groaned. "You know you love me!" she retorted, sticking her tounge out with a devilish grin. As the night spread on Lin felt the warmness in her stomach and the tension between herself and the beautiful woman in front of her vanish. "And then I was stuck in between jumping off a waterfall or facing my ex-girlfriend so I jumped!" Kya announced finishing a story about camping out in the Earth Kindom almost a decade prior. "Let me get this straight...you jumped off a waterfall because you didn't want to see someone?" Lin scoffed in disbelief. Although coming from Kya, the story shouldn't be suprising. She'd been a dare devil learning from the likes of her older brother Bumi. "An ex!" Kya corrected cockily as if that made a difference. "God she's so sexy" the Earthbender thought to herself. "What was that?" Kya asked as Lin took another gulp of the liquid courage. She almost choked on her drink- so much for courage.

"Shit- did I say that out loud" This time she made sure the words didn't actually leave her mouth. Kya's lips rose into a dorky grin. "Uh nothing- I didn't say anything-" Kya chuckled and leaned closer. "Lin Beifong thinks I'm sexy." She teased as she stared into emerald eyes and let her fingertips tread soft, pale skin. "Kya I- I just-" Lin felt the tension crawl back into her own body, not even the warmness in her belly that the alcohol gave her could fix this. "Well I just so happen to think Lin Beifong is pretty damn sexy herself" Kya groaned softly into her ear. "why don't we make it back to your place hm?" Kya murmered as she kissed the crook of the Earthbender's neck. She heard whistles from the other side of the bar and knew Kya would have no shame in giving them a show.

"Yes. Yes please" Lin groaned softly shooting up from her seat and gulping the rest of her drink as Kya paid their tab. The two walked out of the building swiftly hand in hand and Kya called a cab. "Are you sure about this?" Lin whispered. Kya swiftly rolled up the small divider between the taxi drivers seat and the backseat of the car and positioned her body on top of Lin's. "Are you?" Kya questioned as her lips touched the officer's pausing for a moment before Lin jumped into action. Filling the space between the two without further hesitation, Kya bit down on the bottom of a soft pink lip, letting go and pushing her tounge throughout Lin's mouth in a heated battle with her new lover. Her hands danced around Lin's body moving from her neck, down to her waist and back sending shockwaves everytime they made contact with her skin.

The taxi suddenly stopped infront of an apartment complex and the two women made their way out of the car and into the building. Clumsily steping up the stairs not making it far without reaching back for a heated kiss or helping the other not trip on the stairs. Lin metalbent the door unlocked, pulled Kya into the house and slammed the door shut. "Are we doing this?" Kya asked. Lin nodded, sending Kya into action before Lin had the chance to steal the upperhand the Waterbender had pinned her against the door and began to peel her shirt off. She stared for a moment at the sight of Lin's slight muscles, a faint six-pack etched into her exterior from years of athletic dedications. "Spirits, you're so hot" Kya groaned as she picked the Earthbender up and quickly found her bedroom. She placed Lin on the bed stripping down in front of her, she slowly slid her dress of to reveal a white thong and a blue push up bra. Her frame was tall and petite, but she wasn't about to let Lin stare for too long. Knowing Lin would gladly steal dominion from her if given the chance.

The Waterbender hopped on top of Lin, pushing her further onto the bed. Kissing and nipping at the base of her collarbone. The Earthbender wasn't all too sure this was actually happening even with the sighs of pleasure that her body let out automatically at the touch of warm lips on her skin. "May I?" Kya murmered softly as her fingers curled over the hem of the thin white tank top Lin had on. Her musles tensed as she felt Kya's fingers press softly against her skin. "please do." the Waterbender lifted the shirt off of her lover's body smirking at the flush of pink that filled her cheeks and chest. "who would have thought it would be so easy to get chief of police, Lin Beifong so flustered." Kya giggled as she kissed down the Earthbender's chest, lifting her up slightly and unclipping the clasps to her bra, throwing it on a pile of clothes.

Her eyes wandered for a moment at the sight of Lin below her body, fully naked from the waist up. The Earthbender made her move shooting up in an attempt to flip Kya over so she could get on top. This was only met with two hands pushing her back. Kya gripped the back of her lover's neck with one hand guiding her head to her lips. "I wouldn't get so used to being in charge, chief..." she taunted. She made her way down to Lin's chest and started to nip and kiss the sensitive bud until it hardened, she noticed Lin's twitching body and broken sighs as she felt a strong hang entangle itself in her long hair.

Lin's body felt like it wasn't even her own. She'd given a piece to Kya- and every breath she took, and every move she made was for, or because of her. She felt weird sensations in her loins and breasts as Kya's tounge continued to swirl around her nipple. Every so often Kya would bite down, not hard enough to hurt but more so send her already sensitive body into a frenzy. "Kyaa-" her voice faltered as she let out the broken moan. She hadn't realized it came out of her own mouth until she saw two blue eyes glance up at her while still working. Kya moved up to her lover's lips while massaging the breast she hadn't given any attention to yet. She smirked into the kiss as Lin turned into mush from Kya's finger tips rubbing teasingly around her pink aerola, slowly moving to her nipple. Lin realized through clouded thoughts that the Waterbender had been teasing her for sometime. 

She'd touch her arms, or waist, but she'd never stay in one place- even when focusing on a specific spot she'd move when Lin started to seem a little too comfortable with the pleasure she was receiving. "S- stop teasing m- me" she stuttered out as lips nipped at her neck and small wet kisses made their way up to her ear. "You really want me that bad?" she watched as a red flush appeared on the Metalbender's face she quickly pulled her arms up to cover her face. "mmm no, I wanna see how flustered I can get you." Kya whispered as she swatted Lin's hands away. "touch me more....please" the officer panted as she moved her legs to allow Kya the room. "Told you. Leg spreaders are my specialty." the Waterbender laughed quietly as she undid the tie of Lin's sweatpants and slipped them off her body.

The waterbender looked up into emerald eyes and back down at the panties Lin was wearing, waiting for some signal of approval. A nod was all she needed for her to start, she quickly slipped the thin fabric off smirking at the sight of strands of wetness that clinged between the silk and Lin's body as she pulled them down and off her body. "look at you all needy and wet for me" Kya murmered as she kissed her way down the chief's muscular stomach pausing between her hip bone as she found a sweet spot. Lin shuttered at the feeling of teeth nipping at her skin and soft lips working their way down her body. "If you need to stop just tell me." Kya said softly. "oka- ohh m-" Lin groaned as she felt Kya rub her clit up and down with tourtorous strokes with her tounge. Kya continued to play with the little bundle of nerves as it swelled from the contact. Even kissing and sucking on it gently. Lin's hands quickly found their home squeezing tightly on the bedspread as pleasure bursted through her body.

She tried to keep silent, as she hated the sounds she made during sex. Every once in a while letting a disgruntled moan slip through her lips. "I want to hear how good I make you feel. You can stop covering your mouth." Lin gave the Waterbender a look that could kill. "oh come on! how often does one get to top Lin Beifong- give me this!" Lin sighed and removed her hand from her mouth making sure to give a sarcastic wave in the air. Kya smirked as she continued sliding her tounge up and down her pleasure button going from slow to fast every couple of minutes. "Holy fu- Kya!" the Metalbender groaned as her hands traveled to the Waterbender's head, clumsily grabbing a bundle of long silver locks. Her legs started shaking as Kya stuck her ring finger slowly inside her. She began slowly pumping her finger, making sure to hit the spot that would make her the loudest. The Earthbender began to whimper and buck her hips up to meet Kya's talented hands.

"Take it like a good girl." She whispered as she switched her middle finger out for her thumb, and continued to rub her sensitve clit. "M- more please Kyaaa" the girls pleasured slurred speech made the Waterbender melt and she gladly obliged. Adding her middle finger and pumping Lin's G-spot harder than before. Lin's head fell back into the sheets as she began to tremble. "I- i'm close" she whimpered softly. "your not finishing until I say you can" Kya teased as she pulled her fingers away. Groans of disappointment left the officers mouth as Kya took a moment to decide what her next move would be. "Is my little pillow princess getting impatient?" Kya teased as she ran her hand down Lin's waist, still trembling from earlier. "I'M NOT A-" Lin retorted as she sat up, her chest meeting the Waterbenders. "Lay back down!" Kya warned in a stern voice that slightly startled the Earthbender.

She quickly obeyed and laid down on the bed. Kya wanted to burst out laughing but knew she had to maintain her composure especially in this moment. She looked down on the Earthbender. "Now... who's my little pillow princess hm?" Kya teased as she used her palm to rub her sensitive folds. "y- you are" Lin said in a dazed state. "I- I mean I am!" She yelped out in embarrassment. "Are you really that distracted by me just touching you? You must really be ready huh" Kya whispered softly as she nibbed her lovers ear, making sure to tug on it a little. "mhm" the chief whimpered softly as Kya continued to stroke her clit. "good" Kya said simply as she stuck two fingers back into Lin's wetness causing her to arch her back into the Waterbender's hands as she yelped in suprise.

Flashes of heat overtook Lin's body and Kya noticed due to the flush of her hands and face, that turned her a subtle shade of pink. The warmth in her stomach from earlier that very night was replaced with a burning desire for Kya's lips, her fingers, and her body. Desire that had been settling for almost three decades. "Kya- i need you..." Lin panted as her nails raked down the Waterbender's back. Kya slowed her fingers but increased the pressure, making Lin see stars. The waves of pleasure took over every thought her brain produced and every movement her muscles tried to make were overrided and replaced with shakes and tremors. Her legs started shaking once again, small moans spilled out of her mouth urging Kya to let her climax fully this time. "Kya please- I.. i-" 

"whu don't you finish for me? You did so good." Kya murmered as she kissed the crook of the Metalbender's neck as she continued to work her magic hands on Lin's sex, hitting all the sensitive spots that made her lose her mind. Kya smiled when she felt the flow of juices hitting her hand and the sound of Lin crying out in pleasure. "Oh Kyaa" she whimpered into the Waterbender's mouth as she leaned up into a passionate kiss while continuing to pump her fingers, riding the rest of her lover's orgasm out. She loved the feeling of the Earthbender's walls clenching around her fingertips and the labored breaths she took were almost enough to get her off on it's own.

After a few minutes she began moving down, putting her face to Lin's entrance and lapping up the warm liquid mess she'd made. Lin could feel herself becoming wet again as the stimulation made her feel weak in the knees. Kya took the hint and began sucking her throbbing clit. "ohhhhh" Lin groaned loudly as she tugged and clawed at long curly hair belonging to the Waterbender. This time, Kya decided to take a more tender approach. She made sure to take her time as she nibbed softly at the little bundle of nerves, rubbing it up, down, and to the sides. She felt Lin's thighs graze her head as she squirmed and whimpered softly. Suddenly she felt Lin's thighs tigheten around her head, knowing that the girl had reached climax again she continued suckling and pressing her tounge against the swollen bud until she finally collapsed. A sweaty, achy mess underneath her lover.

"That was..." Lin whispered, turning to Kya and cuddling against her bare chest. "perfect?" Kya said finishing her thoughts perfectly. "Without a doubt." Lin whispered. She knew they would have to talk more in the morning- but for now laying in her apartment, in Kya's arms like things should have always been. That was good enough for her.


End file.
